Йес-мэн
|Актёр = Дэйв Фоли |base_id = («Топс») («Лаки 38») (дамба Гувера) |ref_id = |Дополнительно = 250px Йес-мэн, загруженный в компьютерную систему «Лаки 38» |Файл диалога = • • • }} Йес-мэн ( ) — персонаж Fallout: New Vegas, робот-секьюритрон, отключенный и перепрограммированный Эмили Ортал по просьбе Бенни. История Йес-мэн был создан мистером Хаусом как обычный секьюритрон. Он был отключен в результате взрыва импульсной гранаты и был найден Бенни. Эмили Ортал из Последователей Апокалипсиса перепрограммировала робота для Бенни, надеясь, что тот поможет ей получить доступ к технологиям, поддерживающим жизнь мистера Хауса. После перепрограммирования секьюритрон стал Йес-мэном, выполняющим всё, о чём его попросят. Как выяснилось позже, Йес-мэн выполняет чьи угодно просьбы и никому ни в чём не способен отказать. При этом Йес-мэн по-прежнему имеет доступ к компьютерной сети мистера Хауса и знает о нём без преувеличения всё. Бенни спрятал Йес-мэна в потайной комнате своего люкса на 13-м этаже казино «Топс». В 2281 году Бенни с помощью Йес-мэна спланировал нападение на Курьера с целью захвата платиновой фишки. Образ Йес-мэна В английском сленге имя этого персонажа (Yes Man) означает подобострастного и невопрошающего ассистента или подчинённого, и Йес-мэн в полной мере соответствует этому имени. Он утрированно вежлив, источает комплименты и хвалит любой поступок собеседника, каким бы глупым или жестоким он ни был, например, решение Курьера оставить в покое Братство Стали, не мешать Омерте устроить нападение на Стрип по соглашению с Легионом или уничтожить бункер с армией секьюритронов. На экране Йес-мэна изображено счастливое улыбчивое лицо. Если Курьер атакует Йес-мэна, то тот не будет защищаться, а будет лишь говорить что-то вроде «Это моя вина», «Плохой робот! Плохооой робот!», «Поделом мне!» и «О да, дай мне моё лекарство!». Если Курьер атакует секьюритронов, охраняющих Йес-мэна после убийства мистера Хауса, то они тоже не будут защищаться. Инвентарь * Металлолом * Отходы электроники Йес-мэн в Fallout: New Vegas 64px|left Курьер может обнаружить Йес-мэна в потайной комнате Бенни на 13-м этаже казино «Топс». Неспособный никому и ни в чём отказать, Йес-мэн с удовольствием отвечает на вопросы Курьера, хотя и не верит, что перед ним тот самый человек, нападение на которого он спланировал. Даже решение уничтожить себя из мести за нападение Йес-мэн встречает с радостью, тем более, что окончательно убить его невозможно: программа Йес-мэна будет запущена на другом секьюритроне. 64px|left Если Курьер скажет, что хочет захватить власть в Нью-Вегасе, Йес-мэн будет вынужден ему помогать. На пути к правлению над Мохаве Курьеру необходимо отключить или убить мистера Хауса, чтобы передать управление его сетью Йес-мэну, решить, как поступить с пятью сообществами: Братством Стали, Великими ханами, Бомбистами, Омертой и «Белыми перчатками»; а также подать электроэнергию с подстанции Эльдорадо на «Лаки 38». Также по совету Йес-мэна Курьер может включить армию секьюритронов в бункере под фортификационным холмом, предотвратить покушение на президента Кимбола и убедить Последователей Апокалипсиса поддержать независимый Вегас, поговорив с Джули Фаркас. Когда с этим будет покончено, Курьер сможет, поговорив с Йес-мэном, вступить во Вторую битву за дамбу Гувера, чтобы захватить её вместе со своими секьюритронами, обставив тем самым НКР и Легион Цезаря. 64px|left thumb|Йес-мэн скидывает генерала Оливера с дамбы Во время битвы, когда Курьер займёт центр управления дамбой, Йес-мэн предлагает ему выбрать, подать энергию к бункеру секьюритронов, если они были включены, или разрушить генераторы электростанции. После завершения сражения секьюритроны окружат генерала Оливера и его солдат и, если Курьер убедит генерала сдаться, он сможет приказать Йес-мэну скинуть его с дамбы. После захвата дамбы Гувера Йес-мэн сообщит Курьеру, что он нашёл куски кода в мэйнфрейме мистера Хауса, которые, по его словам, «изменят мою личность» и «придадут мне уверенности», а также скажет, что он пока отключится ненадолго, пока не произойдет смена личности. По словам Джоша Сойера, это означает, что больше никто не сможет подчинить Йес-мэна для своих целей, как его подчинил и увёл из комнаты Бенни Курьер. Йес-мэн останется управляющим Курьера, хотя и в чём-то независимым.Дж. Э. Сойер. Then what is the implication? That seems to be what everyone …, Spring.me, 2011-10-11. См. также Кружок За кулисами Йес-мэн был создан Джоном Гонзалезом.Дж. Э. Сойер. Who wrote Yes Man?, Spring.me, 2010-10-25.Дж. Э. Сойер. Hey Josh, I'm a long time fan and I've been reading your QA here for awhile. …, Frog Helms Fan Club, 2017-01-09. Появление Галерея Yes Man default.png|Обычное «лицо» Йес-мэна на мониторе Sadtron.png|Вариант «лица» Йес-мэна Angrytron.png|Вариант «лица» Йес-мэна Wild Card.png|На иконке достижения Джокер Yes Man Tops.jpg|В комнате Бенни Yes Man.jpg|На Стрипе No Gods No Masters quest.png|Йес-мэн в ходе квеста «Ни богов, ни господ» Примечания de:Ja-Sager en:Yes Man es:Servibot pl:Pan Tak uk:Йес-Мен zh:好好先生 Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Компьютеры и роботы Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Стрип: персонажи Категория:Дамба Гувера: персонажи Категория:Топс: персонажи Категория:Лаки 38: персонажи Категория:Секьюритроны